1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for maintaining a clutch release bearing in contact with a clutch cover assembly at all times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, a clutch release bearing is actively operative on the clutch cover assembly at the time of the operation to disengage the clutch but is generally spaced from the assembly by a small distance, called the clearance, in the clutch engaged position. It has been noted that it is often advantageous to eliminate this clearance and to provide for the clutch release bearing to bear on the clutch cover assembly under all circumstances, including when the clutch is engaged, in order to procure gentler and more effective operation, with reduced wear of the various component parts of the clutch and the release bearing.
To this end, it has been proposed to associate a spring with the clutch release footpedal, to enable the clutch release bearing to be held against the clutch cover assembly at all times.
When the release bearing is power-operated, however, mere transposition of the continuous contact means employed with a manual control system cannot be used.
The present invention is more particularly concerned with a device for maintaining a clutch release bearing in contact with a clutch cover assembly at all times when the release bearing is power-operated, the operating system comprising an actuator and coupling means between the actuator and a release bearing operating shaft, the coupling means comprising gear means driven from the actuator and meshing with a toothed sector associated with the operating shaft.
An object of the present invention is a device of the aforementioned kind which operates excellently under all circumstances, without excessive fatigue affecting the various parts which constitute it, and of simple and rugged construction.